


Maybe

by jeremyyyberryyy



Series: stray kids oneshots [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Loves Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Everyone Loves Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Multi, OT8, Polyamory, Protective Bang Chan, Sad Lee Minho | Lee Know, everyone loves everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremyyyberryyy/pseuds/jeremyyyberryyy
Summary: During a shitty interview, the interviewer criticizes the whole group, but especially targets Felix and Minho. Minho would do anything for his other boyfriends and is quick to stand up for Felix. However, he just ends up getting tormented even further and can’t help but think the interviewer may be right.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Series: stray kids oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165805
Comments: 12
Kudos: 177





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> requested by optimisticat (msgoodday)
> 
> thank you for requesting!!
> 
> tw/cw: swearing, self-doubt, self-deprecating thoughts, crying (but not really) also mentions the eliminations :((  
> minho basically doubts himself, his position in the group, and his relationship with the others a whole lot, but don’t worry!! it’s very fluffy in the end and there are cuddles! :D

Interviews usually weren’t Minho’s favorite thing in the world, but this one was far worse than anything he had imagined when coming here. The questions started out nice enough. The older man just asks typical interview questions that they have been rehearsed to answer over the years. 

However, gradually, the questions become more and more questionable. And soon they progress to the interviewer asking Changbin if he is still working out and if he does so because he is one of the less attractive members, and then asking the group who the least liked member is according to the fans and why it is that person. 

Not only are the questions careless and insensitive, but they are bordering on harsh and mean. Soon enough, the question comes. Minho has honestly been expecting this question, sadly enough. The question where the interviewer asks about the survival show.

It starts off innocent enough; he questions how they all met, first impressions, how they got along with one another, etc. But then he moves on to the elimination, which Minho has been dreading. Not only is it a painful memory for him, but his boyfriend, Felix, is fairly sensitive and Minho doesn’t want him to be reminded of that dark time.

He hadn’t been there to see when Felix got eliminated, but watching from his television at home was painful enough. Generally, interviewers avoided these sorts of questions, being considerate to the idols and not wanting them to relive the experience with nosy fan questions. But, this interviewer isn’t even hesitating to ask these types of questions, oblivious or just not caring how it affects everybody. 

“So, what was your experience getting eliminated? And what were the reasons why both of you were eliminated in the first place? I know it was Felix’s Korean, for one. But, what about you, Minho? You must now be working extra hard for the next album, yeah? Wouldn’t want a repeat of the survival show,” he says, laughing humorously. 

Nobody else in the room laughs, trying to hide their discomfort and anger towards the hurtful and insensitive comment.

Minho is almost taken aback at how blatantly and carelessly he throws the question out there. He can feel his anger rising at the way the man just asked the reasons they got eliminated off the show and then mentioning Felix’s Korean, something he would still get insecure about from time to time. Did he not see how fucking hard Felix worked? Does he not see how much Felix has improved? How much that have all improved? 

Minho is fucking pissed by now. These are not normal interview questions. This is not okay. And he can’t just sit here while this ugly interview man talks shit about his boyfriends. He feels especially mad at him for bringing down Felix. Felix is their sunshine and happy pill, he doesn’t deserve these mean words and comments. However, it seems this asshole is targeting Felix and him the most out of the group. 

Everyone tenses at the question, however, they all have to act professionally in this type of situation. Minho pushes down his frustration and anger, putting on a neutral expression and staring daringly back at the interviewer.

“When I got eliminated, it was hard,” Minho tries to calmly get out. “I was Felix’s Korean teacher, so it was obviously a lot harder for him to learn and improve at Korean when he didn’t have a teacher. However, now that we are all in the group together, Felix has improved so much. And is he still continuing to study and improve his language skills. He’s probably better than half of the other members,” Minho laughs, trying to lighten the situation for his boyfriends by teasing them. 

“In all seriousness, we are all so proud of how Felix has improved and couldn’t imagine the group without him,” Minho continues confidently.

The others nod or verbalize their agreement with Minho, some taking the opportunity to explain how upsetting the elimination was and how they were glad to have both, Felix and Minho, back in Stray Kids. 

The interviewer gave a tight-lipped smile at their words, before interrupting with his own question before Chan gets his chance to talk.

“I had a question about what Minho said earlier,” he starts.

Minho glances back up when he mentions his name and tries to mentally prepare for whatever shit the interviewer is planning on spewing out of his mouth.

“Why were you Felix’s Korean teacher? You were the member eliminated first, no? Shouldn’t you have been taking that time to practice and work on your singing? I mean...your dancing is alright, but the group already had Hyunjin... Your visuals are okay, but again, the group has Hyunjin. You can’t rap. And your singing isn't the best, especially compared to people like Chan and Seungmin. So...I guess my question is really,” he pauses. 

“What do you bring to the group, Minho? What makes you deserving of this spot in Stray Kids. And why be Felix’s teacher when you were the member who needed the most extra practice out of all of them?” 

Even after attempting to mentally prepare for the man's words, Minho feels the words cut like daggers into his heart. The interviewer had said those things in such a calm manner, almost seeming to not even realize the impact and rudeness of his careless words.

And he might have continued to, had Chan not cut him off, stating a firm, “I think that’s enough.”

This time, Chan didn’t even bother to hide his emotions, glaring straight at the interviewer.

Minho can feel his heart start beating a little faster, his brain going over what the older man had said to him. Now, Minho was a fairly confident individual, but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t have any insecurities. And what the interviewer had said hit a little too close to home.

The man was right. Why did he even deserve to be in this group of such talented people, when all he could do was dance? No. No! He shouldn’t think like that, he reminds himself, zoning back into the conversation.

Since Chan rarely ever gets mad, the interviewer is a bit shocked at his words. 

“Oh- Okay,” he stutters out.

“I only have one last question for you. Everybody has been wondering what your new album is going to be like. Can you give the fans more insight on what to expect? Who’s been working the hardest?” the interviewer asks.

To everyone’s surprise, Minho is the one who responds.

“All you need to know about the album is that it’s going to be something our fans can definitely look forward to,” he states calmly while staring directly into the interviewer's eyes.

“The rest of the members have been working incredibly hard. Chan-hyung, Jisung, and Changbin have been producing and writing lyrics non-stop. Felix and Hyunjin have been collaborating with the company at JYPE to choreograph the dances. And Seungmin and Jeongin have been practicing vocals and recording for the album,” Minho pauses, practically out of breath.

“All the rest of my members have been working the hardest. I think the fans will really enjoy this upcoming album and appreciate all the hard work Stray Kids have put in it for them,” Minho finishes, still managing to hold eye contact through his whole speech.

Nobody else says a word, and the interviewer is quick to thank Stray Kids and sign off from his show.

Once the cameras are shut off, the man is quick to leap out of his seat, not even sparing a glance to the rest of the group members, before hurrying off.

Minho instantly looks towards Felix, who has his head down, looking at his lap. Minho can feel his heart clench painfully at the younger's obvious distress, and he feels his heart start to hurt when he looks around to see all of his boyfriends were affected by the man's words to some extent.

During the ride to the dorms, Minho can’t help but feel horrible for the way the interview had gone. He knows it isn’t his fault, but it hurts him to see his boyfriends in pain or hurt by somebody else’s words. Minho wishes he could find that son of a bitch and give him a peice of his mind. But that, sadly, isn’t professional.

Being caught up in his head also causes Minho to be oblivious to the concerned looks thrown his way. The other members were upset by the hurtful words and insensitive questions of that interviewer, especially Felix. But, they were all, also, extremely concerned about their second-oldest boyfriend. After defending Felix, Minho had immediately gotten shot down and tormented even further. All that man was saying were lies. But, what he said to Minho had been so horrible, that Chan couldn’t find it in himself to stay professional and immediately intervened before things could get even worse.

That night, they all head off to their rooms in silence. They will need to talk about everything eventually but now is not the time. It is late. And they have had an exhausting day.

____________________________________________________________________________

It is at practice the next day when the doubt starts to settle in. Minho notices how good Hyunjin and Felix are at dancing. And yes, he had always known this. And duh, that’s why they were all part of the dancing line. But now, Minho can feel himself analyzing their every move, spotting when Hyunjin’s dance moves are more fluid than his or when Felix’s facial expressions are so on point that he can’t even compare them to his own.

Just to clarify, Minho isn’t jealous. Far from it, actually. Minho has always known that his boyfriends are talented and they wouldn’t all be in a group together if they weren’t. 

But now, instead of feeling blown away and amazed by his boyfriends’ talent, Minho feels a sense of dread coiling in his stomach.

____________________________________________________________________________

It’s the double practices, back to back, when Minho really starts questioning himself and his place in the group.

He can hear Chan’s clear singing voice from inside the recording studio, practicing for the final recording in a few days. Instead of being soothed and dazzled by his oldest boyfriend's lovely voice, Minho can feel the color drain from his face. And he feels the disgust, not at Chan, of course, but at himself, start to take over his body.

Maybe that interviewer was right. Minho wasn’t usually one to take people's mean words to heart, having a lot of self-confidence and vowing to always and unapologetically be his genuine, true self. However, he can’t get the man's words to stop echoing in his brain. And just because he didn’t show it and wasn’t comfortable with showing his emotions on camera and with the other members, doesn’t mean that the elimination hadn’t hurt. It doesn’t mean that he didn’t still get nervous whenever they performed or did interviews and vlives because of the self-doubt and deprecating thoughts swirling around below the surface.

So, maybe the interviewer was right. He obviously couldn’t sing like Chan, or Seungmin, or Jeongin, or Jisung. And he couldn’t rap like Changbin, Hyunjin, Jisung, and Chan. And it’s not like he had a cool deep voice and a kind personality like Felix. It’s not like he had incredible visuals and dancing skills like Hyunjin. It’s not like he had a steady voice like Seungmin. Or an almost angelic style of singing like Jeongin. It’s not like he could dominate the stage like Changbin. Or rap as fast as Jisung. Or be good at both singing and rapping like Chan. 

____________________________________________________________________________

When it got to the end of the day, Minho’s thoughts were increasingly worse. Why was he even in Stray Kids when he couldn’t even sing or rap? Why was he even in Stray Kids if his only talent was dancing, which Felix and Hyunjin were both ways better than him at? Why was he even in Stray Kids if he wasn’t good enough?

He sat pondering these questions before and then throughout dinner. All the self-doubt and negative thoughts coiling around his brain, caused him to be unable to think about anything else.

Why would they even love him if he is this useless and untalented? No. No! Minho should not be thinking that. But his innermost thoughts whisper to him, making him think twice before completely dismissing the thought.

...Maybe they didn’t love him. That thought hurt a lot more than the rest. But it wasn’t true, right? But then again, the interviewer had been right. And all the fans that commented rude things on his lives and sent him hate online had been correct too. 

Then Minho has a startling thought. Not only is he so much worse than the other members, but he isn’t the greatest person either. He knows what the fans say about him. Even though Chan had reminded them multiple times that those people spreading hate weren’t even real fans. Minho still can’t stop thinking about it. 

He knows people think he’s mean and a cold person at heart, but he had always just thought that this was because these people didn’t know him in real life. All his boyfriends had gotten to know him and saw what was hidden under all the sarcasm and teasing and the whole tsundere act. But what if they think the same thing? What if they think that Minho really is a rude, emotionless person, who does nothing but bring their group down.

Minho can’t bear to think about this, but his thoughts just won’t shut up. He feels like his brain is moving too fast for him to keep up with. And he can’t tell if it’s the lack of sleep or stress he’s under, but he can’t seem to push away all the bad thoughts.

Maybe his boyfriends think that he doesn’t love them. Maybe they think he’s too cold and rude. Maybe they don’t want to date him anymore. Maybe they hate his personality. Maybe they realized how untalented and horrible he is. Maybe they don’t want him in the group anymore. Maybe they finally discovered how unworthy he was to be in the group.

Minho can feel his brain spiraling, unaware of the questioning looks and calls of his name coming from his boyfriends all sitting at the dinner table.

Finally, Chan’s voice filters in through the fog of self-hatred and disgust in Minho’s brain.

“-inho. Minho,” Chan speaks, his voice filled with concern and worry at how Minho has been zoning out for all of dinner and not responding to anyone calling his name.

“Um- yeah?” Minho says, clearing his throat and finally refocusing on his surroundings.

Chan frowns, then stands up.

“Let’s talk,” he says in an authoritative voice, his tone giving no room for Minho to argue.

____________________________________________________________________________

Once they are all settled comfortably on the sofa, Chan starts the discussion.

“So…I think we all need to talk about the interview we had yesterday. But this is just going to be mostly like our normal talks. Hopefully, we don’t stay up until five in the morning this time,” he says, with a laugh.

They all go around talking about how they are doing and each sharing what the interviewer said about them.

“He talked about me bulking up since I was uglier than the rest of you,” Changbin says, pausing.

“Even though that’s not true, I’m glad he acknowledged how much I’ve gained muscles,” he laughs, the others joining in.

“In all seriousness, I was never very much affected by his comment. I know I’m not the visual in their group…, but that doesn’t mean that I’m unattractive,” he finishes with a grin on his face.

All his boyfriends are quick to shower Changbin with compliments, telling him he is handsome or a “sexy motherfucker” according to Jisung, no matter how much he protests that he wasn’t upset by the comment.

“The interviewer talked about how I was the least liked member of Stray Kids,” Seungmin starts.

“That comment...kind of hurt,” he says almost as a question.

“But after sleeping and thinking a lot today, I realized that it doesn’t matter. I have you guys. And you all like me and I like all of you, so it doesn’t really matter what other people have to say. And I mean…there are people who hate every single one of us, but that doesn’t mean we are everything they say we are,” he says, quietly mumbling over the part where he admitted to liking all of them, even though they had been dating for quite a while now.

Again, the members were quick with their encouragement and praises, even though Seungmin complains and pretends to hate their compliments.

After Chan, Hyunjin, Jisung, and Jeongin share, it is now Felix’s turn.

“Um- Well, I mean- you guys all heard what he said. Just the rude comments and then talking about my Korean and the eliminations,” he mutters, fiddling with his fingers in his lap.

The man had targeted Felix and Minho the most with his hurtful comments. 

Jeongin nods his head at Felix to continue, while Chan comfortingly rubs up and down his back.

“What he said really hurt, honestly. Y- you all know I get self-conscious of my Korean. And I know that I’m obviously not the best. And- and then the survival show. I generally try not to think about it, so that was just hard in general,” Felix sniffs, Hyunjin putting his arm around the boy and Jisung petting his hair lightly.

“B- But- I've been- improving on my Korean. And I’ve- I've gotten a lot better since the survival show, so if he doesn’t think I belong in the group, then fuck him,” he says smiling up at the rest of the group, despite the slight waver in his voice.

Jisung lets out a loud cheer at Felix’s words and they are all quick to remind him of how much he has improved. And Minho makes sure to remind him of how horrible the group would be without him and how he “wouldn’t have any other ‘normal people’ to talk to”, causing laughter and shouts of protest for their other boyfriends.

Then finally, it is Minho’s turn. He gulps nervously as the others stare at him, completely unprepared for what he is supposed to say.

“I uhm- I’m okay,” Minho pathetically gets out.

“I- I mean I’ve-,” Minho cuts himself off, unsure of why he is even lying at this point. They all know something’s up. So why can’t he just say it? Why can’t he just open up for once, instead of dealing with problems the best he can alone like he usually does?

“Min,” Chan starts softly. 

“What the interviewer said to you was by far the worst. And we know you haven't been yourself today. You- you stared off into space for the entirely of dinner, Minho! So, you can’t just say that you’re fine,” he states in a kind tone, while still making his point heard.

“Please talk to us, hyung,” Hyunjin adds, looking at Minho with a light smile stretching on his face.

“Yeah, hyung. We were all worried about you, today.” Felix says.

“You can talk to us,” Jisung says, looking right into Minho’s eyes in reassurance, while the rest of them mutter similar things in response.

Minho can almost feel tears spring into his eyes and he definitely is not one to cry. What did he do to deserve such kind and caring people in his life? How had he gotten this lucky?

“I- I’ve just been-,” Minho sucks in a breath.

“I can’t help but think he’s right,” Minho admits in a small voice.

“I just- he is right, you know? I’m way less talented than you guys are. And I- like what do I even have to offer?” he chuckles humorlessly.

“I...I don’t feel like I’m worthy of being here,” he finally says.

“And I know! I know that it’s stupid. And usually, I don’t let these types of comments get to me, but I just- can’t stop doubting myself,” Minho grimaces, not used to opening up so much to everybody, much less about his feelings (ew!).

“Min...you can’t think he’s actually right. Not one word that he said to you or any of us was true. You deserve to be here, Minho. And you are so talented!” Chan is the first one to say, moving to kneel in front of the chair he is in, so he can look into Minho’s eyes.

Minho smiles hesitantly at Chan, before letting out a sharp yelp when the older scoops him up from the chair, dropping him down onto the sofa.

Minho is instantly swarmed by his other boyfriends. Felix crawls into his lap and sweetly kisses his cheek, while Hyunjin and Jisung lay their heads on each of his shoulders. 

Chan then maneuvers back onto the couch, now pulling both Minho and Felix into his lap. 

Then Jeongin, Changbin, and Seungmin make a point to all reach over and pet Minho’s head, rub his belly or hold his hand.

“Hyung, I can’t believe you don’t see how incredibly talented you are. You’re fantastic at dancing and your singing is unmatched,” Changbin says.

“Don’t argue with me here,” he quickly warns when he senses Minho about to deny what he said.

“Your falsetto,” Changbin pauses.

“It’s angelic,” Jeongin continues.

“And your visuals are fucking...Jesus Christ,” Jisung says from his side.

Minho lets out a snort but can feel his ears turning red with all the praise.

“And, hyung,” Seungmin says.

“We all saw how you defended us. First Felix, and then the whole group. You- you literally brought yourself down, just to get the interviewer from saying worse things about us, while you took the downfall.”

“I- I just...I feel like I’m not good enough,” Minho says helplessly gesturing with his hands before dropping them back down onto the sofa.

“J- Just...you love me right?” Minho asks after a long pause, squeezing his eyes shut at how pathetic and stupid his question was.

“OF COURSE WE FUCKING LOVE YOU, DUMBASS!” shouts Changbin.

“DO YOU NOT LOVE US?” he says, continuing to shout.

Minho’s eyes shoot open and he shakes his head violently.

“N-No! Of c- course not!,” he stutters.

“THEN WHY WOULDN’T WE LOVE YOU?” Changbin yells once more before Hyunjin slaps a hand over his mouth.

“We wouldn’t be dating you if we didn’t love you, Minho-hyung,” Jeongin adds.

“And, hyung, we know you love us too, so don’t ever doubt for even a second that we don’t love you back just as much,” Hyunjin fiercely says.

“And we’ll continue reminding you until you believe it, okay? Because, Minho...you are talented. And you are enough. And we will always be there for you to talk to. We will always be here to encourage you,” Chan finishes.

The only sounds left in the room are of a light sniffling.

“H- hyung, are you crying?” Jisung asks in shock and astonishment.

“N- no,” Minho states pathetically with tears running down his cheeks as he stares down at his hands.

Felix turns on his lap and gently lifts his face, wiping the tears from his cheeks and giving him a warm smile.

“I j- just- thank you,” Minho sniffs.

He doesn’t say anything more, but his boyfriends all know what he means.

They all cuddle in closer to one another, deciding to sleep all together in the living room instead of going back to their separate rooms.

And that night, Minho falls asleep with a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

(And that night, the rest of the members stay up, planning the demise of a certain shitty interview man...just kidding!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> please ignore the end hahaha! anyways, i hope everybody is staying safe and healthy <3 thank you for reading and extra thank you to those who comment hehe!!


End file.
